<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>监禁十五题 by batcakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024215">监禁十五题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcakes/pseuds/batcakes'>batcakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Koi Suru Boukun | Tyrant Falls in Love, 恋爱暴君 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chains, M/M, Stockholm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcakes/pseuds/batcakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>森永绑架了巽宗一<br/>在日日夜夜的相处中他得到了救赎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>监禁十五题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc<br/>黑化<br/>谨慎观看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【chapterⅠ 犯罪者】<br/>
他看着告解亭。<br/>
神父啊。<br/>
他说。<br/>
我有罪。<br/>
我渴望着，祈求着一份爱。<br/>
在日落时分，我会遥望他的窗，凝视他的身影，幻想自己亲吻他的嘴唇。<br/>
我朝着他的方向自渎，像一个疯狂的瘾君子。<br/>
——可这并不是罪，爱有何罪呢？<br/>
不，亲爱的神父。不……</p><p>他弯下削瘦的背脊，将露出扭曲笑容的脸藏进手掌。<br/>
那些尖叫着，低吟着的疯言疯语在他脑中一遍又一遍回响。</p><p>我的房间布满铁链，像一张吞噬一切的蛛网。我的墙壁上贴满照片，如纠缠不休的魂灵。<br/>
我在阳光照不到的地方追逐他的身影，谋划他永远不得而知的肮脏念头。<br/>
在重复千万遍的幻想里，我将在昏暗的地下室剥去他的白袍，用戴着手套的双手仔细、缓慢地抚摸他，赤裸的，愤怒的他。<br/>
我将悬吊他，如吊起被俘的神明，然后亲吻，舔舐他湿漉漉的长发。<br/>
他会被迫承认他是我的羊羔，我温顺的羊羔，即便他眼中的火焰一日比一日凶猛。</p><p>为此，我誓要犯下滔天的罪行，被恨到极致也在所不惜。</p><p>神父啊。<br/>
我是卑劣的犯罪者。<br/>
他蓦地抬头，向着沉默已久的告解亭沉声忏悔。<br/>
爱本身无辜而纯洁，可当极端的人将它燃烧到终点，便可两败俱伤。<br/>
我早已准备赴死。<br/>
在他的眼泪与喘息中，到达彼岸。</p><p>【chapter Ⅱ 歌声】</p><p>他放下试剂，缓缓走出实验室。<br/>
沉重的夕阳为他周身染上鲜亮的红。<br/>
他听见远处的歌声，旋律诡异而迷人。<br/>
如影随形的视线黏在他的背上。<br/>
他想起两天前的课上，教授如雷的声音。<br/>
——人鱼的歌声是贪婪与死亡的意志，当你进入迷雾，就再也无法回头。<br/>
连死亡也无法逃离。<br/>
唯有沉沦，方可解脱。</p><p>【chapter Ⅲ 水】</p><p>夜里下起了暴雨。<br/>
巽宗一披着浴巾看向窗，闪电劈空，水珠顺着发迹蜿蜒而下，他突然有些发冷。<br/>
身上如被湿冷的蛇群缠绕，腻得他心惊。<br/>
下雨了啊。<br/>
他喃喃一句，合上了窗帘。<br/>
隔绝开若有若无的目光。</p><p>【chapter Ⅳ 逃离失败】</p><p>他沉睡了很久，十个小时前他晕倒在沙发上，而现在，他浑身赤裸，蜷缩在角落之中。<br/>
铁链锁住他的四肢，使细瘦的脚踝与手腕看上去愈加脆弱。<br/>
密不透风的暗室，墙壁上嵌了一些灯，恰好足够他视物。<br/>
他知道这是蓄谋已久的犯罪。<br/>
暴怒的心在看见来人的霎那冲出身体，化作嘶吼，紧接着便被用力捏住下巴。<br/>
这是他们第一个吻，充斥着震怒与血液，却酣畅淋漓——于犯罪者而言。</p><p>学长……<br/>
男人舔去唇边的血，搂着他的腰发出几近喟叹的呼唤。<br/>
不出意外的，他听到了身下人声嘶力竭的骂声，他挥舞着链条剧烈挣扎，在他怀里如一尾离开水的苍白的鱼。</p><p>需要逃跑。<br/>
需要逃跑。<br/>
需要逃跑。</p><p>第十次在深吻中临近窒息，巽宗一胃部翻涌，他的脑中不断重复着需要逃跑的尖叫。<br/>
森永只是吻他，每日三遍，深得像要占有他的喉管，久得让他唇舌发麻。</p><p>他扯住男人的领带。<br/>
声音嘶哑。<br/>
——放我走。</p><p>面貌漂亮的年轻男人看着他的眼睛，从柜子里抽出一把刀塞进他手中。</p><p>杀了我。</p><p>【chapter Ⅴ 温度计】</p><p>囚鸟在第十五个清晨到来时开始发烧，他身躯滚烫，不断呓语。<br/>
森永用嘴唇哺药，又取来了温度计。<br/>
掀开被子的瞬间，巽宗一瑟缩了一秒，随即本能地缠绕了上去，双臂勾住男人的肩背，将脸贴在他微凉的皮肤上。</p><p>温度计被塞入了嘴中，高明地亵玩他的舌头，勾出丝丝津液，并和牙齿碰撞出断断续续的脆响。<br/>
他不知何时趴伏在床，长发被人攥在手中，被迫吮着温度计，以驯服的姿态仰起头，他的眼睛湿润而茫然，睫毛在身体被进入的瞬间剧烈颤抖。</p><p>他习惯被进入的甬道紧而滚烫，如此时的唇舌一样热情地吸吮着外来物，发出黏腻的水声。</p><p>男人紧紧拥抱着他，从背后把他笼罩得严严实实，甚至温柔地亲吻着他的颊侧。<br/>
只有撞击的动作始终快且凶猛，巽宗一从喉中呻吟出声，又被温度计搅拌得暧昧模糊，像极了哭音。</p><p>被顶得太狠时他会清醒一瞬，但总是还没来得及发怒就被用力箍住腰肢，温热的舌头顺着他凸起的脊骨舔舐而下，紧接着男人捣入最柔软的地方，逼得他目光涣散，忘却仇恨。</p><p>乖，不烫了。<br/>
森永轻柔地拔出温度计，沾染着津液的管子游走在皮肤上，激起阵阵颤抖。<br/>
他竭力睁开沉重的眼皮。<br/>
放我走。</p><p>男人捧着他的手，贴住脸颊轻轻磨蹭。<br/>
他的目光温柔，笑容纯净。</p><p>只要你杀了我。</p><p> </p><p>【chapter Ⅵ 时钟】</p><p>1:00AM<br/>
他把玩着铁链。<br/>
脚边放着一把刀。</p><p>2:00AM<br/>
他靠着墙，试图回想起关于自己与外界的一切——<br/>
实验，公式，乃至空气中浮动的樱花香气。</p><p>3:00AM<br/>
森永……<br/>
寂静中，他不受控制地喊他的名字。<br/>
带着切肤的恨与微小难寻的渴求。</p><p>4:00AM<br/>
有些冷。<br/>
他蜷在床上，半梦半醒间习惯性伸出手，却捞了一片空。<br/>
在这段分不清晨昏的日子里，眼前的方寸之地就是一切，除此之外……<br/>
剩下的便只有另一个人的体温。<br/>
这意味着寒冷时的拥抱，温暖时同样炙热的占有，还有在梦中也萦绕耳边的情话。</p><p>5:00AM<br/>
他隐约记起森永休学前的模样。<br/>
他永远是乖顺的，偶尔被激起怒意也会迅速湮灭。脾气好得不可思议。<br/>
又或者说……正因如此，才更容易反噬。<br/>
他又一次不由自主默念了一遍他的名字。<br/>
随即闭上了眼。<br/>
离每日早晨的见面还有两个小时。</p><p>6:00AM<br/>
——命运华丽而卑鄙。<br/>
这句诗森永曾经念过，思及至此，巽宗一抿着唇以几不可察的弧度冷笑了一声。<br/>
这夜他称得上彻夜未眠，却不知原由。<br/>
他以尚算清醒的神智继续回顾过去，再次确认了这个事实——<br/>
所谓命运，于此时的他和森永而言，实在说不上华丽，但的确卑鄙。<br/>
被监禁卑鄙；<br/>
被信任的人背叛卑鄙；<br/>
最卑鄙的是，<br/>
被如此对待，他的仇恨却日渐消减。<br/>
甚至他或许从未真正恨过。<br/>
归根结底，命运何其诡异，根本不由人心。</p><p>6:30AM<br/>
心脏在跳动。<br/>
跳得越来越快。<br/>
时钟的声音夹杂其中，像是每分每秒的脉搏鼓动，让人头晕目眩。</p><p>6:45AM<br/>
等待似乎变得极为漫长，巽宗一坐了会儿，又重新躺了回去。<br/>
该杀了他的，他想。<br/>
与此同时，他胸腔中又鼓噪起来，他有点分不清这是愤怒抑或是其它。</p><p>6:55AM<br/>
些微的呼吸声。<br/>
6:56AM<br/>
在加快。<br/>
6:59:10AM<br/>
在加快。<br/>
6:59:30AM<br/>
刀……<br/>
6:59:55AM<br/>
巽宗一的指尖刚刚触及刀身，通往楼上的铁门哐当响了一声。<br/>
他轻轻一抖，刀掉落在地。</p><p>7:00AM<br/>
他陷入了一个温暖的怀抱。<br/>
森永搂住他泛冷的身躯，在他颈侧深吸了一口气。<br/>
学长，一晚没睡么？<br/>
他的声音听上去颇为疲惫，大抵也未入睡。<br/>
想到罪魁祸首也无法拥有睡眠，巽宗一的心情稍微好了一丝。</p><p>他突然意识到，自己听不到时钟的声音了。<br/>
在被拥入怀中的瞬间，一切杂音尽皆消失。</p><p>几点了……<br/>
他缓缓躺倒，森永从背后抱着他，哄孩子般轻拍着他的背脊。<br/>
好好睡吧，学长。<br/>
我会一直在这。</p><p>他想反唇相讥，可此时太安静，太温暖，他还没来得及嘲讽出口，便陷入了沉沉的睡眠。</p><p>【chapter Ⅶ 无形枷锁】</p><p>巽宗一在呻吟中醒来。<br/>
他的喉结上下滚动，发出压抑不住的猫似的声响。他侧躺着，一腿被犯罪者高高抬起，男人的器物一下下往里挤，羞耻地带来不尽快感。<br/>
他沉迷了许久，直到被摆弄成坐在他身上的姿势时才发现，铁链全被摘了。<br/>
四肢前所未有的轻松，只徒留下一圈红痕，在苍白的身体上红得刺眼。</p><p>森永托起他的手腕，舔舐得湿漉漉的。<br/>
痛么？</p><p>现在问这个，会不会太晚？</p><p>男人苦笑，随即顶入得更用力。<br/>
因为怕你离开。</p><p>宗一瞥了眼已经被收起来的铁链，沉沉看向森永。<br/>
他的眼中盈满哀伤与痛苦，还有他看不懂的狂热。<br/>
明明是他做了这样卑劣的行径，竟看起来比受害者更难过。</p><p>得寸进尺。<br/>
宗一轻声评价。</p><p>【chapter Ⅷ 失落的钥匙】</p><p>为什么不让我放你走了？</p><p>你想死了？</p><p>不想杀我么？</p><p>刀，不见了。</p><p>刀？</p><p>刀。</p><p>说完，巽宗一手指抽搐了一下，暗暗补充——<br/>
如果你的死亡是逃离的唯一途径，刀就是钥匙。<br/>
而现在，钥匙没有了。</p><p>在真切目睹一个人的痛苦后，它就失踪了。<br/>
这虽然是一个蹩脚，疯狂，幼稚得可笑的理由，但好在，它也能彰显出某种诚意。</p><p>【chapter Ⅸ 纯氧】</p><p>森永开始每夜留宿。<br/>
被拳打脚踢无数次也坚持留下，与他相拥入睡。</p><p>喂，你哭丧着脸做什么？</p><p>因为。<br/>
已经要油尽灯枯了。</p><p>森永哲博轻轻抚摸着他的长发，声音低哑。<br/>
如果要用学长听得懂的解释，我只能说，爱比纯氧更糟糕。</p><p>起初它带来巨大的，无法比拟的幸福，可越往后便越冷，令人肺腑结冰，浑身发抖。<br/>
因为吸入得太多，所以挤压了身体的所有能量，只能燃烧生命，才能维持它的盛放。<br/>
可真的只是纯粹的痛苦么？<br/>
不……<br/>
它将成为爱人者唯一的必要的养分，明知结局也依然急切拥有的养分。</p><p>毕竟——只是爱着就足够幸福。<br/>
为此而带来的负面情绪与死亡，都不过是催化剂。</p><p>从见你的第一面开始，森永哲博就得到了世上最纯净的氧气。<br/>
他在心中一字一句说完，却只是露出惯常的笑容。</p><p>这就够了。<br/>
恨也好，爱也罢，生也好，死也罢。<br/>
至少此刻，你在我怀中看着我。<br/>
那么我的一切罪恶，都值得我承担。</p><p>【chapter Ⅹ 斯德哥尔摩症候群】</p><p>他合上书，眼皮微垂。<br/>
如果这个病当真存在于他与学长之中，也只会是双向的存在。</p><p>也许，早在很久之前，他就已经患病。</p><p>【chapter XI 思乡症】</p><p>30天。<br/>
一个确切的数字。<br/>
墙上划了30个长短相近的刮痕。</p><p>巽宗一面对着家的方向。<br/>
他回忆了所有细枝末节，所有日常琐碎。</p><p>却独独，没在想离开。</p><p>【chapter XII 烈性毒药】</p><p>酒液打湿了他的发丝，顺着光滑的背脊流入股沟。<br/>
他的腰窝被液体沾染得发亮，连他的舌尖也带着某种致幻的香气。</p><p>男人舔遍了他的全身。<br/>
依旧是瘾君子的神色，甚至过往更狂热。</p><p>森永剧烈地抽出与进入，把身下人顶撞得连一口酒也喝不稳，洋洋洒洒地倒了满床。</p><p>他一面动作，一面抚摸年长男人的身体，暖光下的他像一只名贵的油光水滑的猫，正在专心舔着水面的猫。<br/>
而他也难得地在回应自己。</p><p>被强迫戒酒一个月，再次拥有酒精的感觉或许比烈性毒药更令人发疯。<br/>
宗一毫不吝啬自己的呻吟，他欢饮着美酒，身体舒展，畅快地展现着漂亮的线条。</p><p>于是没喝酒的人也醉了。</p><p>【chapter XIII 濒临窒息】</p><p>还没学会呼吸呢。<br/>
森永含着他柔软的唇瓣，几近怜爱地说着。<br/>
然而下一秒他再次吮住了开始瑟缩的舌尖，温热的呼吸漂浮在两人鼻间，他牢牢掌控着男人的下颚，听着他忍不住的鼻音，不禁吻得更深。</p><p>——真的快窒息了。<br/>
巽宗一尝试过吸气，可周身都是森永哲博的气息，无论如何急促地呼吸都觉不够。<br/>
他们的胸膛皮肉相贴，有一瞬间他甚至以为空气从胸腔中被直接抽离，干涩得他心口酸疼。</p><p>【chapter XIV 慢性毒品】</p><p>他偷偷自己做了。</p><p>在没被拥抱的第三天后，他背对着正熟睡的犯罪者，严厉地唾弃着自己，手却违背意愿地探入被中。</p><p>他闷在被子里达到了高潮。</p><p>【chapter XV 未曾存在的牢笼】</p><p>神父啊。<br/>
他说。<br/>
我有罪。<br/>
我拥抱了，掳掠了一份爱。<br/>
背弃自己，辜负信任，在生命的尽头却重得新生。</p><p>我将永远不被原谅。<br/>
也永远不被抛弃。</p><p>你看这阳光万里，何处不是牢笼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>